


Varadero Girl

by dragonofyang



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gen, Lance is adorably awkward, Plance is so soft guys, Poetry, What do you think Pidge would say in response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofyang/pseuds/dragonofyang
Summary: Inspired by a friend of mine, Star, who loves Plance. This is for you!!In which Lance asks Pidge if she'd come with him when the universe is finally safe.
Relationships: Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 14
Kudos: 21





	Varadero Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StargazerNdreamer20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StargazerNdreamer20/gifts).



I know nature isn’t really your thing,  
And I know the beach doesn’t have the same ring  
As a day on the computer playing  
Revengifiance with Hunk and me,  
But I was wondering...  
Would you want to come home with me?

I know how much your family means to you,  
And mine means the world to me, too,  
So it would be really great—I mean—cool  
If you’d want to..?  
Never mind, there’s still more important things to do.

But later, when there’s nothing between us and the waves,  
I was thinking we could spend a day  
Out on the original blue far away  
From the war, from the crowd, out of sight of Varadero’s bay.

And when the sun goes down,  
We'll drop the anchor and count  
The stars above us. I bet we can even see Olkarion  
From here. It would be nice, to be just us, so far from town.

So, what do you say?  
I promise you won’t get sunburnt, and hey,  
If you do, my mom has aloe lotion that’s great  
For making the ache go away. We can order pizza, I’ll set up our games,  
And we'll play every Revengifiance ever made all night through the next day.

This is all kind of awkward, my head’s in a whirl,  
But it really would mean the world  
To me. If you want, I’ll show you how to ride the curls,  
And after the long walk back home across the white sandy earth,  
You can show me how to code. I promise, I'll eventually learn!  
So... would you be my Varadero girl?

**Author's Note:**

> I actually haven't had much chance to write about Lance, or Pidge, or from either of their POVs, so this was fun. Lance's voice felt more casual and I really wanted to lean into that, and let the rambling help guide the rhyme scheme without it feeling super forced or structured. This was really fun, and honestly Plance is just so cute! When I initially had the idea, the phrase "Varadero Beach Girl" stuck in my head and I ran with it. Hopefully you like it, comments always welcome!! <3


End file.
